Same and Yet Different
by LadyNyxRavus
Summary: When he's upset, Harry goes to his friends to talk. Ever wonder who he goes to when all he wants is comfort? SLASH FredHarryGeorge


**AN: Okay, i do this because...well...i wanted to get doing my first lemon out of the way. That, and I've been latching onto slash couples like a starving child for the past month or so and was incredibly disappointed at the lack of this particular pairing. **

**Also, my little scene in AWDD wasn't nearly as satisfying as I'd really wanted it to be - even if it was perfect for the fic. Just wasn't enough for me, personally. **

**Thus, I have created this little one-shot or ficlet or whatever you want to call it. It's the wonderful pairing (only I don't suppose you can call it a _pairing, _since it _is_ three people) of Fred/Harry/George. Beautiful, eh? You know you want to read it. I'm still unsure as to who the character filters should be but I figure I'll put it as Harry and George since...well...George has more screen-time than Fred does. **

**This is an M-rated fic so if you don't like that, or you don't like slash, then don't read this. I know there are people who hate slash and I don't want to offend them but I don't see a reason why I should have to sit through flames simply because someone read my fic and didn't like it. I happen to adore slash and various other odd couples and if I choose to write them then I'm going to write them; end of story.**

**Anyways, read and REVIEW. This _is_ my first slash fic _and_ my first lemon so I'd really like some feedback (however awkward it may feel - does anyone else have this problem? I dunno, I really want opinions but I'm all nervous about it...I need chocolate. That will make me feel better. It _is_ halloween tonight, after all, so it won't be too hard. lol). **

**That's all, I suppose. Well, enjoy!**

**_(I don't own, obviously, cause if I did then Harry would have had a relationship with the twins and Fred wouldn't have freaking died. Cause that was shit. I love Fred! RIP my adorable little twin!) _**

**

* * *

**

Same and Yet Different 

Fred and George Weasley, while fond of their family, did not _love_ their family. At one point, there had been genuine affection between them and their relatives but it had rapidly dissolved into a vague loyalty that existed merely because they had spent so long with their family that they could no longer imagine a time they would be rid of them. It may have seemed like a cruel concept, had the twins ever actually explained it to anyone, but to the twins it was a logical and easily understandable one. The major point of their argument being that their _family_ couldn't tell them apart.

They had been born together, Fred slightly before George, and had been identical in every way. They had been so identical that their mother hadn't bothered to try and differentiate the two and had instead spent as much time as she could making adorable identical outfits for the two to wear. They had spent the first few years of their lives not knowing their respective names; only knowing that the one that wasn't Fred was George, and the one that wasn't George was Fred. As such, their names would often change from day-to-day or else simply become odd an odd merging of their names so that they became Gred and Forge instead.

Eventually though, around their fourth birthday, they had decided they disliked this lack of distinction and had officially chosen who would be Fred and who would be George - even if only they would know the difference. Thus, on precisely their fourth birthday, their gifts to one another had been the decision of who was who. As testament to their closeness, they hadn't chosen the same name.

It was as if this indistinct distinction had opened a whole new world for them. Now that they had their own identities, they could point out when their family made a mistake and then they could learn who was who for real.

Of course, as their luck would have it, their family could not tell them apart in the least, despite their efforts. They withdrew - hurt and confused as to why their loved ones couldn't make the mental leap and recognize them for who they were - and took up the task of constantly aggravating the rest of the Weasley clan by pulling pranks and by denying their identities even when they were correctly identified.

Their mother, having become used to not needing to know the difference, could not accept this sudden decision that the twins were separate people and had tried to separate them as much as she could. The twin beds they had pushed together in order to remain as close as possible - previously fearing the horrible lack of identity that came from when they were apart - had been exchanged for bunk beds as it was clear, even to their oblivious family, that one of them had the odd habit of falling out of bed, regardless of the bed's height. That was George. He'd managed to solve that issue by cuddling up to his twin and letting Fred anchor him firmly in the centre and far away from the edge and the danger of falling off.

The bunk bed had been a terrifying change to their room. George had trembled in fear at the very idea of possibly falling back into that time of no identity. Fred had responded to his twin's fear by eliminating any remaining distance between them and had spent his nights entwined until they were a bundle of limbs with no real distinction between the two.

This attempt on their mother's behalf was the first of many. They had been horrified that someone would take away their identities, or worse, their unity, and had learned to walk, talk, even _breath_ the same. Their thought patterns became almost identical but Fred was still Fred and the more outgoing of the two and George was still George and was the kinder and softer one. If one got a hurt, the other would promptly injure themselves in the exact same way; matching scar for scar.

Then Hogwarts had come and they could no longer spend every waking moment together, nor could they become unsociable. They'd needed a friend who would see them more closely than 'The Twins' and yet not close enough to see 'Fred and George'. Lee Jordan had been their answer. He was mischievous enough to keep up with their pranks and he could always tell that there was _something_ different between them. It was enough even if it didn't feel like it.

They were content for the next couple years until George had spotted a struggling and very much alone little boy on the platform at the beginning of another school year. Vibrant green eyes, bright with fey intelligence and ethereal beauty, had met with his across the throngs of students, parents, and luggage. Wild ebon locks fell around a strangely beautiful face as the bespectacled little one had stared out with such sorrow at other children being helped and being bid fond farewells. George had felt his heart constrict and his breath catch. The loneliness and poorly repressed fear had almost physically hurt the younger twin and he had been unable to stay in place after witnessing the little one struggling to haul a trunk that had to have weighed about as much as he did.

It wasn't until confronted with both of the twins at the same time that George realized just how special this fey-eyed child was. The emerald eyes had flickered briefly and then recognition, more importantly _distinction_, had been reflected back at them. The little one saw Fred and George instead of the Weasley Twins. It was a first and the start of the twin's first real relationship.

Harry, as they soon learned his name, was woefully surprised that anyone would want to be his friend. He had become friends quickly with their younger brother and another girl in his year and house. The twins had watched this carefully, seeing the way he clung to them emotionally for what it implied about his home-life and not what everyone believed it to be. They took every moment they could spare and devoted it to him - answering his questions and explaining things so that he would understand the world that had been denied to him for so many years. His friends and everyone else had been unaware of this interaction between them and that was the way the three of them preferred it.

This friendship had rapidly turned into something more akin to the relationship the twins shared with one another. Especially in their little one's (as they took to calling him) second year. While he was hurt at being ostracized, the twins comforted him as best they could. He had spent many a night curled up with them in the common room, hurting and upset at the hate and fear directed him by the rest of the school. They had let him get his pain out and had tried to make him feel better by playing up the 'Heir of Slytherin' business in as outrageous a way as possible; escorting him through the halls and loudly announcing that a 'seriously evil' guy was coming through and to get out of the way.

Third year they had shared in their little one's frustration at having secrets being kept from him. Though the worst of_ that _year had been the utter horror they had felt at Harry's reaction to the dementors. They had both been furious when they had heard about the incident on the train and that night they had gone to him. He had been waiting for them in the common room by the fireplace. His eyes had been haunted and so horribly sad and George had grabbed him and squeezed the still-tiny boy until the repressed sobs had escaped and warm breath and tears had soaked through the shoulder of his sweater. Fred had watched silently and when Harry had eventually fallen asleep he had draped a blanket over both the little one and his twin and the two Weasley's had curled up with him on the couch much after the fashion as they did in their own bed at home.

In his fourth year Ron, their foolish little brother, had succumbed to his perpetual jealousy and shunned his so-called 'best friend' for something he had no hand in. Harry had been so busy that year and the pressure had been so high and the weight on his shoulders so great that they had barely been able to spend any time together. The few times that they had found any time together had been spent having the twins help Harry furiously to prepare for his tasks - so terrified they were for the safety of the only living being capable of telling them apart.

And fifth year…George looked down at the silent boy curled up in his lap. He had the same fey jade eyes as he'd had when they'd first met and his raven hair was as wild and untamed as ever. He was about as small as well and right now he looked even smaller.

"Little one?" George murmured, ducking his head in an attempt to meet the vacant stare of the boy in his lap.

"Yes, George?" The reply was soft and so sad it hurt to hear. Slender fingers clenched fistfuls of the elder's outer robe in silent warning that the younger did not want to talk about the topic he _knew_ was going to be brought up.

"Nothing, little one," Fred assured him softly. The elder of the twins had his head lying in Harry's lap where the hand not clenching George's robes was threading gently through the red hair. George felt the younger relax within his embrace and sighed faintly in both sadness and relief, nuzzling his face into the slender column of pale throat. Harry mewled faintly in appreciation and the hand fisted in his robes loosened as he relaxed from the rather stiff curl he had been in before.

Harry was not like the twins. He had never had a real family to become attached to nor did he have very many people become attached to him. That was why, when he discovered his godfather was alive and innocent, he had been ecstatic. He had been more attached to Sirius Black than any other person he'd ever met (the Twins were very close but could not match the kind of affection Harry had spent a lifetime building up for when he would finally receive a parental figure he could trust). Sirius was to be his saving grace from the Dursleys' treatment. For Harry to find out that, not only had Sirius not been in danger, but that he was dead and that it had been Harry being in trouble that had lured him out of Grimmauld place… Fred and George could not imagine the pain their young friend was in nor the guilt he felt.

"You don't have to talk about it but it would be nice…maybe make it hurt less?" George hesitated at bringing up the topic even vaguely but forced himself to continue. He knew Harry better than Harry knew himself and he knew that, if Harry continued to bottle up his emotions like he was doing, he'd eventually crack and it wouldn't be pretty.

Harry snorted softly but it was a fair bit more emotion than he had shown in the past hour they had been sitting out by the lake, shielded from prying eyes by the long drooping curtain formed by the branches of a willow tree. The sunlight that filtered in was dappled and flickering but it provided enough warmth to balance out the coolness brought by the shade. He turned his head to regard George in flat disbelief. Fred's head turned upwards - the same sort of expression etched onto his features as well. It amused George to see his twin and their young lover as tuned to each other as the twins themselves were. He fought to stop the amusement curling his lips upwards but failed and immediately began to panic internally.

Fred laughed internally at the wince his brother gave and smirked when Harry glanced over and rolled his eyes dramatically before turning back and lightly brushing his lips over George's. The younger twin looked down at the ebon-haired boy in surprise and Fred outwardly laughed at the expression.

"You should know by now that the little one might need to talk with his _other_ friends but with us…" Fred trailed off and smirked suggestively. George blushed in embarrassment, having forgotten that Harry talked with his friends and took comfort in his lovers. Harry laughed this time as well, shifting to wrap his arms around George's waist in a hug, groping him quickly and smiling cheekily when he pulled back. "Hey! What about me? Don't I get any love?"

"Fred…" Harry shook his head in amusement but leaned into the kiss that Fred pressed to his mouth. The angle looked awkward to George but the two simply shifted, Harry leaning back into the younger twin's chest while catching Fred as he fell against him.

With the fifth year's mouth busy, George took the opportunity to lavish attention onto the creamy skin presented to him - taking delight in comforting the little fey-eyed beauty in the best way they knew how. He trailed easy kisses from his collarbone to just beneath his ear, where his neck met his jaw. He nipped here and there and when Harry pulled back from Fred to take a breath he waited for his mouth to go back to his twin's and then nipped and _sucked_ and made the green-eyed teen gasp; giving Fred the chance to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth. Harry purred into the kiss and the other boy pulled back, smiling dreamily.

"Does that satisfy you, love?" Harry queried in a delightfully husky voice as he took great pleasure in the absent expression only Harry could put on Fred's face.

"Well, quite frankly, now _I'm_ feeling a little left out," George declared playfully, leaning over Harry's shoulder to better observe his twin's eyes sharpening in interest at the suggestion of play in his brother's voice

"Oh?" The green eyes were fey as they flicked between the two grinning twins. There was a sadness still lingering in the back of the bright orbs but it was rapidly being swallowed by affection as he continue to watch the twins glance between him and each other. He was used to this silent communication they seemed capable of; born of having to act the same for so long. Still, whenever they refused to meet his gaze head on, like they were now, they were up to something particularly mischievous.

"Hey, Harry," Fred drawled suggestively, finally meeting the green-eyes and smiling at the wary excitement reflecting back at him, "we've never done it outside, have we?"

"No," Harry replied, lips curling in a tantalizingly eager grin that was tempered with far more restraint than the elder of the twins was obviously lacking as he dipped his fingers absently beneath the waistband of the boy's pants and stroked the smooth skin he found there.

George nuzzled Harry's neck and smirked against the skin. "Want to try?"

"Let me think a bit first," Harry replied with a smirk. He didn't, however, pull back or leave his relaxed position sandwiched between the twins - Fred on top and George below. George chuckled against the boy's neck and Fred made the first move.

His mouth latched onto Harry's, teasing Harry into participation. Harry lazily returned the kiss and Fred growled in a mixture of annoyance and frustration at the lack of satisfaction. He took Harry's lower lip between his teeth and tugged. Harry rumbled faintly and opened his mouth to allow his partner's tongue entrance. It was an odd slippery sensation but it was hot and erotic and Harry nipped at the retreating tongue playfully for ruining his fun in getting the older twin riled up.

Just watching the kiss was enough to make George hard and he thrust his hips upwards into Harry's rear. The younger boy shifted and rolled his hips, simultaneously driving both twins hot with the taunting friction. Eager to get a move on, George fell onto his back, pulling his twin and lover down with him. Fred flipped Harry around and the younger groaned at the contact between his groin and George's. George smirked and rolled his hips again. Harry's eyes glazed over and he shifted; Fred's hands had slipped beneath his shirt and he was massaging every inch of skin he could reach. Fred's hands were cool for the morning chill and the combination of the heat of their bodies rubbing and shifting against each other and the coolness of the hands against the fifth year's bare chest was sending ripples of pleasure straight to his abdomen and then lower.

"We are wearing…" Harry growled as he left a trail of searing kisses along George's throat and jaw line, "...entirely too many clothes." His teeth closed on the other's earlobe and tugged. Hot breath hissed out when Fred nipped at his neck and George shivered at the sensation while glaring faintly at his brother who was licking the place on their lover's neck where he had just bit down. Golden brown eyes met a matching pair and the silently agreed with their little one's statement.

Between three people, it wasn't hard to get rid of excess clothing. George could slip out of his outer robes on his own, as could Fred, and with the twins' help Harry didn't have any trouble at all. With each new bit of skin exposed, time had to be taken to press hot open-mouthed kisses to one another. George was especially sensitive on his stomach while Harry couldn't stop squirming when Fred made a trail down his spine. Fred accepted the kisses given him but preferred bestowing them more. Of course, all the movement required to divest on another of their clothes also resulted in quite a strain being placed on poor George on the bottom; being the one supporting both Harry and his brother from lying on the hard ground (which, while uncomfortable, was easy to forget when you had a randy and willing little beauty writhing above you).

Fred solved the problem by pulling them all on their sides, flicking his wand briefly to set up a cushioning charm and a privacy charm. Harry's lips curled into a wicked smirk at the ripple of magic beneath them and rolled his hips to bring him into brief tantalizing contact with both Fred and George. Fred's hands clamped down on the younger's hips as he groaned at the continued squirming from their young lover. George growled faintly in the back of his throat, eager for more contact and annoyed at his brother for holding the ebon-haired teen back from having his ways with him.

"Share, Fred," he growled in warning, tugging Harry closer and kicking their pants away. The skin-on-skin contact made him hiss in pleasure and Harry's wicked smirk faltered as a wave of pleasure swept across his face. Fred rumbled and his stiffened member pressed at the puckered entrance of the green-eyed boy, causing him to arch against the touch while simultaneously trying to press his own against George's opening.

George growled again in warning and promptly dragged Harry away from his twin, spreading his legs, and letting the younger plunge into the hot, tight, canal of his rear with the ease of those who had done the same thing many times before. Harry gasped, his mouth open as his pupils dilated with the sudden onslaught of pressure and heat. George sighed in pleasure and rocked against their young lover, urging him to help and find that sweet spot within him that would make him scream.

The eldest of the twins sat up, watching the two with sharp glittering eyes. Harry thrust once, almost lazily as if to savour the sensations, and Fred slowly moved and lightly gripped his hips from behind. George grunted on the ground and began squirming insistently for Harry to speed up. Fred smirked at the thought of payback and, with one forceful movement after spitting and lubricating his throbbing phallus, he entered Harry and forced the younger to drive deep into his brother - hitting George's prostate with enough pressure to make him shout and groan loudly while making Harry let out a strangled mewling groan of his own as his own prostrate was struck.

"Why don't you, George," he replied belatedly to his twin. George heard him but paid no attention as he worked his legs up and around to allow Harry a better and more filling angle. The younger squirmed between then, aching to fill and be filled by his two lovers.

Fred kissed a line down Harry's spine, as far as he could manage with the angle, and then latched his mouth onto the younger's neck. Harry bowed his head to allow better access and then his eyes sharpened with desire as he took George's nipple between his teeth in a sharp nip. The youngest twin cried out at the bite but melted when a hot tongue soothed it and as softer nips teased the nub into a hard little point. The fey-eyed boy finished with the one and moved to the other while still keeping up the lazy thrusts between them.

George figured that Harry and his brother must have had whole discussions on how to drive him mad. As if it wasn't enough to have that exquisite mouth playing wicked games on his chest, throat, and in his own mouth, no, they needed to time their thrusts to ensure that neither hurried the leisurely pace that had been set in the beginning. His hands left the ground where they had been clenching and unclenching the outer robe they laid on and he pulled Harry's mouth to his own, forcefully kissing the other with a searing intensity that left him dazed and blinking down at him in surprise. "Either move faster or I swear..." he left the threat hanging. Harry normally dominated George but that was because if George was the one dominating then Harry would walk funny for some time after their activities. Fred, surprisingly, was the gentler of the twins when it came to topping.

Fred heard the tone and his next thrust was followed quickly by one with just as much force as his entry. George felt the combined thrust of his lover and twin and resisted the urge to cry out as the throbbing in his member turned almost painful in its intensity. He felt hands reach between them and felt his eyes water with relief as the painful pleasure was stroked and his balls kneaded between warm sweat-slick hands. Harry smirked around near-purrs of pleasure and added an achingly erotic grind to each of his thrusts that simultaneously drove the twins insane with lust and pleasure.

Fred came first, letting out a short sharp cry and going abruptly still as his hips jerked involuntarily. George came next, arching into the last thrust from their young lover and spilling white sticky fluid over deft hands. Harry, feeling the surge of warmth from Fred's ejaculation and the clench of George's inner muscles, groaned loudly and sunk down into the welcoming embrace of the twin below, nuzzling his face cat-like into the other's neck. Fred reached out to the side, grabbing his brother's wand, and muttered a cleaning spell with a short flick. The stickiness vanished and he dropped the length of wood to drag his discarded outer robes over to cover the three. Harry tugged until they were both settled to his satisfaction in a mess of entwined limbs on either side of his body. The warmth lingering from their recent love making was deliciously contrasting to the cooler wind that whispered through the trees as the day wore on and the sky turned faintly pink on the far horizon.

"Hm, we should try this again, sometime," Harry mused tiredly, yawning and cuddling into Fred's chest as George tucked him close against his own body.

George grunted and nipped lightly at the back of his neck, muttering, "Mmm, sleepy..."

Fred pressed an affectionate kiss to each of their heads, lingering just long enough to make them peer up blearily before settling down again. "Hm...we've never done it at the Burrow, have we?"

Harry laughed. His eyes opened and the lingering sadness was replaced with acceptance. Fred beamed at the boy and gave him a teasing kiss; pulling away just as Harry began to react. The faintly annoyed look that his older brother received made George chuckle. He caught Harry's eye and a wicked look passed between them. Fred stared at them uneasily and gulped audibly when they rounded on him with identically feral smirks.

"Hey, Fred," Harry began in a sing-song sort of voice.

George finished while leaning down for a deep kiss from his dearest twin, "you've never been in the middle before, have you?"

END


End file.
